1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gearshift position detector for a manual transmission used in motorcycles and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
Gearshift position detectors are well known, and include one or more detectors for detecting a neutral gear position, a reverse gear position, and/or an engaged gear position. An example of the conventional technology related to the neutral position detector is as follows: A neutral position detector is mounted on the outer wall of a lower crankcase of an engine. A detecting pin, located at the end of the detector, is directed in the direction of the centerline of a shift drum. In addition, a cam face structure portion provided with a cam adapted to detect a neutral position is provided on the outer circumferential surface of the shift drum. The detecting pin is disposed to face the cam face structure portion with a small gap therebetween, or to be in contact with the same with a pressing force. With this configuration, as the shift drum turns, the detection cam of the cam face structure portion presses the detecting pin. Thus, the neutral position is detected at the time of speed-change. This type of structure is disclosed, for example, in FIG. 3 of Japanese Laid-open Patent document No. 2004-203313.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent document No. 2004-203313, the neutral position detector has been provided on the outer circumferential surface of the crankcase, in a radial direction of the shift drum. Therefore, the main body of the detector protrudes externally from the crankcase. This configuration creates difficulties in positioning the engine, and in arranging other components around the engine. In addition, in some cases it is difficult to route wiring in the vicinity of the mounted engine. The present invention eliminates the above problems by creating a compact configuration of components, effectively using the space around the shift drum in the axial direction of the shift drum.